


All's Fair

by WarpedChyld



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dub-Conish, Fighting, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will started screaming at Hannibal, wondering how the fuck and, more importantly, WHY the fuck the doctor was standing in his bedroom watching him sleep. The answer hit as he watched the Alpha lift his head a bit,  upper lip curling in a snarl as he inhaled deeply through nose and open mouth, the better to smell and taste the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I used to NOPE! the fuck out whenever I saw Omegaverse. Then I drank the blood of the covenant (It was wine. The wine was people) and became a Fannibal. Suddenly, Omegaverse made sense. 
> 
> Then [THIS](http://warpedchyld.tumblr.com/post/89008858044/blackrainbow111-sexy-naughty-bitchy-will-its) gifset. [Catsandpsychopaths](catsandpsychopaths.tumblr.com) asked me to elaborate so I did and...this happened. I have questioned my life choices with every letter I typed of this. 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [Sugarmouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarmouse/pseuds/Sugarmouse) [Sugarmaus](http://sugarmaus.tumblr.com) for the beta. Any mistakes are mine and not hers.

Chest heaving as he greedily sucked in air, Will sat up, staring around the still darkened room. The wraiths of his nightmares danced just outside his direct line of sight and he blinked rapidly to dispel them.  Sodden cloth clung to him, his nose wrinkling in disgust as the ruined sleepwear was ripped off and tossed to the floor.

Grabbing one of the towels he always kept nearby, he spread it under him before easing back onto blessed dryness. He hoped to get at least a little rest and let the lingering fear from his nightmares reside.  Another towel was laid over him and he murmured a quiet thank you.

No sooner had the words left his mouth then he was bolt upright, fear turning the air sour again. Will’s head whipped around and he met the calm, earth gaze of one Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Will started screaming at Hannibal, wondering how the fuck and, more importantly, WHY the fuck the doctor was standing in his bedroom watching him sleep. The answer hit as he watched the Alpha lift his head a bit,  upper lip curling in a snarl as he inhaled deeply through nose and open mouth, the better to smell and taste the air.

The expected scents and tastes of course; salt of sweat, made bitter with fear, yet both only enhancing the sweet scent of the Omega, for once unhindered by the cheap cologne he continued to wear as if to taunt Alpha. No trace of heat either, Hannibal noted with a mental sigh and resignation, not even close.

There was, however, the next best thing to a predator; fear. Will was saturated in it and Hannibal was ready to give chase. In heat, he knew even his formidable strength would be sore tested against an Omega, but fear made them weaker, less quick to react. With the newest case, Will's night terrors had nearly doubled in frequency and intensity. This was the perfect time for the Alpha to stake his claim.

Scenting Will again, the rising level of fear and adrenaline had Hannibal ready to pounce while he had the full advantage. His foot barely raised before a wet garment was flung to his face, Will's scent overpowering everything and giving him pause as it briefly overwhelmed him. Ripping the shirt away he barely caught sight of Will as he left the room.

Hannibal was impressed, even with fear that deep Will had been incredibly fast and clever but really, he expected nothing less, would have been disappointed otherwise. He was off after Will before he even completed the thought and caught sight of the Omega heading for the front door. If he got outside, there was a strong chance he could outrun Hannibal. Or worse, would run into others and Hannibal was in no mood to kill interlopers or fight challengers.

Will. Was. _His_.

At a dead run, Hannibal was close when Will displayed more of that lovely Omegan grace and litheness, turning mid step to face Hannibal. “Clever boy.” he mouth silently as Will charged at him. Unable to slow down in time and too close to twist away, Hannibal braced himself as they collided and went down in a tangle of limbs, growls and hisses. Hannibal had the clear advantage when it came to dealing with struggling bodies. Using it to his advantage he rolling with the momentum and twisted them around. pinning Will beneath him, face-down and vulnerable.

When he felt Will’s muscles bunch, either to flip them both over or to throw him off, he snaked his head forward, sinking sharp teeth into a shoulder. Will’s yelp of pain echoed in the room and he bit down harder, mouth filling with the savory tang of blood.

His prey was down, now was the time to twist and tear, maim and rend, to proclaim his prowess as a hunter. Fangs sinking deeper he heard another sound, this closer to a whimper and the body under him stilled.

Withdrawing his fangs caused a sharp ache along his jaw but he dared not release his grip on the Omega he finally had beneath him. Mouth closing with an audible click of teeth he repeated the action several times until the ache faded.  Only then did he glance down to see his handiwork.

Red welled along the wound and Hannibal leaned down, sniffing it and just stopping himself from licking as he waited, eyes locked to the back of Will’s head.

**  
  
  
**

Several tense minutes passed before Hannibal felt Will relax beneath him and let out a deep huff. With easy grace he watched Will tilt his head back as far as he could, the full line of his neck left bare and vulnerable. His tongue darted out, moistening his lips as he let them fall open, a silent offer and request.

Hannibal gave a low growl, perhaps closer to a purr, at the submissive gesture and dipped his head. His lips met Will’s in a soft kiss, parted to let the intrusion of a tongue briefly before he pulled back. Hurriedly, he licked the still bleeding mark, tonguing  it roughly to work in their combined saliva. The chemical mix would ensure it healed slowly, warning others this Omega had already accepted a courtship and they pursued at their own risk.

His position in Will’s life assured, Hannibal gave a contented sigh against his neck, daring to grind himself down against his intended. This earned a warning growl from Will and the tensing of his muscles. Hannibal chuckled and did it again, mouthing the back of the Omega’s neck in mock parody of a mating hold, earning a full out snarl.

“I told you I was not that easy, Doctor Lecter.”

Will felt teeth press harder and he stilled, not wanting to provoke Hannibal. He told himself that Hannibal would never force a mating mark. It was impossible. The pressure kept steady and he was just starting to worry when the teeth, and weight on his back, were gone as Hannibal abruptly stood.

“Of course Will.”  

 

Will looked up and caught Hannibal’s eyes as the other regarded him and involuntarily shivered. He told himself it was only because he was naked and laying on his kitchen floor. Though Hannibal seemed calmed Will still did not to risk another confrontation, not when he could feel his muscles twitch as he came down from the rush of adrenaline. He rose slowly, hands fluttering as he tried to cover himself, thought better of it and just crossed his arms.

Alpha and Omega stared, Hannibal’s eyes on the fresh bite Will sported, and Will’s eyes on Hannibal, wary, unsure if Hannibal would not try something.

“You’d best get dressed, Will.”

Not bothering to dignify that with an answer, Will brushed by Hannibal towards his room. He felt the phantom brush of fingers down his spine but only stood straighter, resisting the urge to both purr and arch and take a swing at the Alpha.

“I’ll see you tonight Will. Be ready at eight.”

Hannibal turned to leave, not even giving Will a chance to respond. They both knew he did not have much of a choice. He had agreed to accept Hannibal’s courtship, to give him the chance to prove himself at Will’s next heat.

Will did have to hand it to the Alpha; sneaking in was no mean feat considering the protectiveness of his dogs. While taking advantage of his sleep-deprived and fear hindered state was underhanded, it showed a ruthlessness and cunning Will could not help but admire.  As he touched the mark, a smile grew on his lips.

This would be an interesting courtship.

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a joke. A way to try to get EVERY OmegaVerse Cliche in there. Except for Will being in heat...my Omegaverse headcannon is...different on that. 
> 
> I might write more. I might not. But regardless, I wrote something.


End file.
